Perfect
by Rinny1
Summary: Ran becomes desperate for his sister, and takes a change in lifestyle... can one of his teammates help him back to his senses? Warnings: Homosexuality, incest, noncon. Pairings: RanxAya-chan, ?xRan
1. Default Chapter

     Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

     Warnings: Homosexuality, incest and noncon.

     Pairings: RanxAya, ?xRan

Title: Perfect

Authoress: Rinny

Chapter 1: Falling

     Moonlight was the only source of illumination upon the still figure in the bed.  Amethyst eyes saw only black and white here.  It was the third night, and he had yet to feel the impending guilt for his recent deeds.  Treading quietly into the room, the man closed the heavy hospital door behind him.  He took in the sight before him:  a girl, covered to the neck by thick blankets, ever-present purple (though appearing black) braids laid on either side of her head upon the pillow, clear blue eyes still closed, peaceful expression on her face.  Allowing a rare- though mirthless - smile to appear on his face, Ran Fujimiya shrugged off his heavy winter coat, allowing it to drop to the floor.

*~*

     It had been dark that night.

     I say that as if it was a change from the norm.  My nights consist of dark and my days consist of dark.  The light of the sun never blinds me because my sight has been eternally dimmed, ever since my star went away…

     She just sleeps.  Silent and still… she won't move.  I cry out to her, but she won't answer.  It's been over two years now.  I willingly sold my soul to the darkness in exchange for her beating heart, for her lungs to accept the air given them.  

     Sometimes I thought that would be enough.  Just to see her chest rise, to know that one-day she may wake up and smile again.  

     That didn't last long. 

     My little sister had always been my light.  We spent nearly every waking moment together, never tiring of each other's company.  We were _innocents_.  Until that day when she was destroyed and taken away from my world…

     After that I yearned for nothing more than her touch, her small hand pulling my head to her breast as I cried.  She had always been such a wonderful source of comfort, one that I always hoped I could one day be.  

     When her sixteenth birthday came along, I put my heart and soul into making it the best day she would ever have.  I wanted to repay her for being such a wonderful sister, and a wonderful friend.  

     But I failed.

     Now, there are no more hugs, no more smiles, no more twinkling eyes as she hands a flower to someone who looks sad.  She paid the price for being the perfect human being.  I know that no one is supposed to be perfect, but… she was.

     I came to wait by her side every day.  I held her hand between both of mine; I fluffed her pillow and tucked the blanket into her sides.  I would comb and re-braid her hair, check to make sure she was still holding her earring, and replace the day-old flowers with freshly bloomed freesia, carnations, irises, or yellow roses.  I opened the window if the room was too hot and closed it if it was too cool.  I spoke to her about my day, always about the happy parts and never the sad.  You mustn't know what I have done in your name, Aya.  It would soil it.  

     I always tried to hold on to hope, the hope that one day your eyes would open and sparkle again… I was cold… cold to everyone but you.  When I came to you I would take off my mask and be myself.  I tried to keep Ran alive for you.

     I failed.

     I finally became frustrated.  I came to you that day and yelled – no – SCREAMED at you.  Screamed at you to wake up.  I shook your shoulders; I cried and let my tears drop upon your sealed eyes.

     That was when I decided that the sunlight would not allow me entrance. 

     The next morning I entered, but did not adjust your pillow, open the window, or talk to you.  I just replaced your flowers.  I left Morning Glories for you.  

     Night soon came, but I did not notice.  The only change was the shifting from deep color to black and white—only black and white.  I entered your room again and stepped silently to your side.  I took in your black and white features, your deep black lashes grazing delicately across your smooth white cheeks.  Reaching over and bracing my weight on the opposite side of the bed, I leaned down as if to whisper in your ear…

     But you'll never know what I really did. 

*~*

     Slipping off the last of his shirt, Ran came to stand by his little sister's bed.  Her face was still perfect and serene, still just as black and white as the last time he'd seen it.  Leaning over her, he crawled upon the bed.

     _A perfect human being…_

End Chapter 1.


	2. Screaming

     Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

     Warnings: Homosexuality, incest and noncon.

     Pairings: RanxAya, ?xRan

Title: Perfect

Authoress: Rinny

Chapter 2: Screaming

**Yesterday.**

     It's still dark outside when I awaken.  I really wish I wouldn't do that.  I want to sleep a little more… just a little more…

     I stare at the ceiling for a moment.  Not happening.  Pulling myself out of bed, I reach over to close the blinds.  Being an assassin, I guess I'm paranoid about someone seeing me.  I sleep in the nude, after all.

     I hate waking up before dawn.  It started out about two years ago… No, mustn't start that train of thought.  Get dressed, Fujimiya.  

     I pull my favorite orange sweater from the drawer.  No one else seems to like it, though.  What's wrong with it?  I frown.  I don't really care about fashion anyway, but surely they could all see its simple elegance.  Aya always liked fashion… no.  Get dressed. Aya always wore a dress…

     I'm dressed a few minutes later, and I sit on my window seat, drawing open the blinds.  I run a brush through my hair as I stare out at the pre-dawn sky.  

     Just like that time… when I woke to the pre-dawn and the light spring rain, the world around me in chaos, but I was alone.

     Unconsciously, I've begun to thread a braid through my left eartail.  Blinking out of my trance, I release the crimson lock and trail porcelain fingers down my ear, fingering the smooth gold found there, wrapping my hand gently around it.

     I've been thinking about it more lately, as impossible as that seems.  For the last two years my every thought (or nearly so) revolved around my impending revenge upon Takatori, and yet… I didn't even realize just what I was fighting for. 

     Something that I miss so much.

     I bury my face in my arm.

*~*~*~*

     Aya kun has been more distant lately.  Of course, that's just a part of his nature, but you learn to read him.  He's very good at masking it, but I can tell when he's upset.  He's in agony.  I can only make one guess at the problem, but Aya kun shouldn't be confronted right now.  What he needs is a little extra love and support!

     "Aya kun!"  I beam at my teammate from where he is displaying the new flower arrangement.  I get a turn of the head and a quizzical eyebrow in response.  Suddenly realizing that I didn't have any direction in mind for the conversation, I have to think quickly.  "Would you like to go out to eat tonight after we close up?"

     I'm met with contemplative silence.  Oh, I hope he accepts!  I really want to cheer him up!  Finally, I receive a "hn" of confirmation.  Yay!

*~*~*~*

     Omi had elected a small seaside café with a calm, cheery atmosphere to lighten Aya's mood.  Despite the apparent scowl on his face, the boy knew that he approved.  One who knew the redhead well enough could tell this.  Ken had had soccer practice and Yohji a date (naturally), so it was just the two of them tonight.  Omi playfully swirled his straw in his strawberry drink as he studied the menu.  Maybe he would get fish tonight…

     Aya gazed out the side window into the sunset, eyes glazed over and seemingly unaffected by the burning golden light, chin resting in his palm.  Glancing up, Omi frowned.  Aya kun never looked like that… so vulnerable… Perhaps he was just comfortable in the blonde's company…?  Yes!  Yes, that must be it!  He took a small sip of his drink in wistful contemplation.  Smiling, Omi leaned forward over the table.  "Ne, Aya kun… do you see anything you'd like?"

     The redhead didn't respond.

     A worried look crossed cerulean eyes.  "Mou… Aya kun!"  A blink of recognition as the swordsman turned to his teammate.  "I asked if you see anything that looks good, Aya kun."

     The redhead looked flustered.  No, Aya never looked flustered… or surprised… or… anything… was he actually showing EMOTION!?!?

     Amethyst eyes narrowed, puzzled, and forcibly tried to concentrate on the menu.  Those little symbols were supposed to mean something, he was sure…

     "The salmon looks really, really good… If it's alright, may I get that, Aya kun?"

     The redhead raised an eyebrow.  "It's your money."

     Omi blushed sheepishly.  "Sou da ne…"  He smiled.  "What do you think you're going to get?"

     A waitress took this opportunity to approach.  She had purplish-red hair, tumbling in curls around her small, cheeky face.  "Konbanwa!  Is there anything I can get you two?"

     Omi beamed politely.  "Ee.  I'd like the salmon, please, with a side of carrots and potatoes!"

     She noted the order on her pad.  "And you, sir?"

     Aya silently closed his menu.  "Hn.  Water."

     Omi's eyes narrowed.  Aya kun would NOT escape the super-duper-genki-Omi-cheer-up plan so easily.  "He'll have a sirloin steak with a sushi plate and a beer and a cherry pie for desert THANK YOU!"  Omi grinned, handing both menus to the waitress and ushereing her on her way without a second thought.

     Aya grunted.

*~*~*~*

     Omi often wondered why Aya had been placed as leader of Weiss.  He had been there first, after all, and he had better knowledge of strategy and tactics.  It had taken not much more than a grunt and a glare before the redhead gave in and ate the food Omi had ordered him.  That wasn't to say that he ate _much_ of it, but it was a start.

     Oddly enough, the genki blonde was the most similar to Aya in Weiss.  They put up false exteriors for the world to see, and both for the same purpose: to keep people away.  Aya's guise scared them off and his own face told the world that he was happy just as he was.  He didn't need anybody else—'You should focus your attention on somebody who needs it.'  They both worked, for the most part, but the thing about having a mask was that you could see past everyone else's.  

     'Aya kun is growing distant,' Omi mused.

*~*~*~*

     Aya had gone to see Aya.  She was beautiful as always, serene in her long slumber.  The man pulled out an uncomfortable chair and sat by the bed, gently grasping her small, cold hand.

     "I went out to eat tonight, Aya.  I wasn't very hungry, so of course I had a five-course meal."  His usual I'm-With-Aya cheerfulness was lacking tonight.  It felt empty.  Ran lowered his head, ear tails gently tickling his cheeks.  "Na, Aya…"  Closing his eyes, the redhead straightened and gave a little smile.  "Oh, nothing.  Nevermind."  Silence passed, and unbeknownst to himself, Ran's closed eyes came to stare at his lap and his hair to cover his face.  Why was it that he always came here, night after night, to talk to himself?  She couldn't hear him, anyway.  It had been awhile since she'd listened to him.  Always so stubborn… weak… it was just a little car, Aya.  Just a little car, right?  Just a little car.  That's all it was…hell, he'd survived countless explosions, gun shots, sword fights, all of it.  She could handle a stupid little fucking car.  A tiny knot inside him was growing and tightening, larger and larger until it finally prodded at something triggering his mouth.  "…na, Aya… wake up."

     Ran chuckled lightly, eyes dancing with bitter mirth.  "Come on, you've had your fun.  You've tricked your oniichan.  It's time to get up now, though."  Hiccups and giggles seemed to be forcing their way up the redhead's throat; he bit them back at the tongue.  "Get up."

     Alien sounds tripped past pale lips, quaking his shoulders and sending electric jolts through his chest.  "Na…"  _Heheh… this… is so fucking hilarious, isn't it…heheheheh…_     "Na…"  Ran's body jumped, grasping the limp girl's frail arms.  "GET UP, GODDAMNIT!!"  He shook her body, watching her head roll like a disjointed joystick; it was amusing.  "You've always been like this, you're so fucking stubborn Aya!  Can't you listen to me once, just ONCE??"  Ran threw her back to the bed, sending his fist down into the firm mattress.  Aya's body slipped down into the small grove.

     "You…you…damnit!  Why have I been wasting my time for the past two years!?  So that you can lay here like a worthless lump??  You've got no fucking right Aya, YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT!!"  Ran panted, hand groping to clasp his rapidly beating heart.  His head swam; _Must have always been this way… leaving me… never with me go away, you're so stupid and so am I, can't stand…destroyed… everything… you've destroyed everything…_

     Chuckle.  "You're not gonna get away with this… you're not…"  Aya slept on, oblivious.

     "WAKE UP!!!  WAKE UP, GODDAMNIT!!"  Ran couldn't even feel the nurses grasping at his flailing arms, their piteous pleas for calm and quiet.  "GODDAMN YOU!!! WAKE UP!"

*~*~*

     Moonlight flooded in, wrapping around amethyst eyes.  

     "…angels…disguised as children…"

End Chapter 2.


End file.
